The present invention relates to electrode materials for welding and, more particularly, to wire electrodes for steel welding in carbon dioxide.
It is practicable to use the proposed flux-cored electrode for semi-automatic and automatic welding of metal structures made from structural low-carbon and low-alloy steels or from steels of improved strength.
French Pat. No. 1,173,590 discloses a wire electrode for welding steels in carbon dioxide in the form of a low-carbon steel casing filled with a power flux which has the following composition (weight percentage):
calcium fluoride: 16, PA0 titanium dioxide: 31, PA0 ferromanganese: 9, PA0 ferrosilicon: 2, PA0 iron powder: 42 (the rest). PA0 calcium fluoride: 4-5.5, PA0 titanium dioxide 14-20, PA0 ferromanganese: 6-10, PA0 ferrosilicon: 1.5-3, iron powder: the rest. PA0 calcined magnesite: 4-8, PA0 feldspar: 6-9, PA0 calcium fluoride: 4-5.5, PA0 titanium dioxide: 14-20, PA0 ferromanganese: 6-10, PA0 ferrosilicon: 1.5-3, PA0 iron powder: the rest. PA0 calcined magnesite: 4-8, PA0 feldspar: 6-9, PA0 calcium fluoride: 4-5.5, PA0 titanium dioxide: 14-20, PA0 ferrosilicon (with a silicon content of not less than 70%): 1.5-3, PA0 sodium fluosilicate: 0-2, PA0 ferromanganese (with a manganese content of not less than 85%): 6-10. PA0 iron powder: the rest.
While this flux-cored electrode combines advantages inherent in those of a rutile or calcium fluoride type, welding with this wire electrode results, however, in the separation of fluoride gases noxious to welders.